Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 108
"Settling the Score, Part 1", known as "Kidnapped Mokuba - Kaiba vs. Psycho Shocker" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eighth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on May 28, 2002 and in the United States on December 13, 2003. Summary After losing the three on one duel to Nezbitt, following the destroying of his deck master, resulting in an automatic loss, Tristan wakes up and finds himself in the body of a one-foot-tall robotic monkey, while his real body has been taken over by Nezbitt, despite losing the duel to Duke and Serenity. Following their victory in their duel against Nezbitt, Duke and Serenity leave the duel's location with Yugi, Joey and Tea to find Tristan, to attempt preventing The Big Five from taking over his body, whilst unaware of the fact that he has already been taken over. After finally escaping the virtual desert (off screen), Kaiba and Mokuba are now in the same location as Yugi, Joey, Tea, Serenity and Duke, but have not reencountered them yet. Whilst naturally proceeding their way through, Nezbitt who now processes Tristan's body, confronts Kaiba to at last commence with his revenge on his former boss for destroying his lab. As Nezbitt attempts to strike at Kaiba who manages to defend himself from his assault, Mokuba and Kaiba are reunited with Yugi, Joey, Tea, Serenity and Duke, who are initially relieved to see Tristan, but shortly realise that Nezbitt has taken over his body. Nezbitt assaults Kaiba, and is attacked by the robot-monkey (of which Tristan's mind is trapped in) and Joey. After being shoved into a motorbike garage by Joey, Nezbitt makes his escape on a motorbike, snatching Mokuba on his way, as a way of settling the score with Kaiba; taking something from him, just as Kaiba did to Nezbitt. Kaiba automatically hops onto a motorbike himself racing after Nezbitt to save his beloved brother from his former employees. The gang are then confronted by the robot-monkey, unaware of the fact that Tristan's mind is trapped within in it, Joey states that with all The Big Five running around in disguise, he does not trust the monkey. Tristan in the body of the robot-monkey is not able to communicate with his friends and tries to notify them that his mind is trapped in the robot-monkey with body language, but is unable to convince them. Joey and Duke suggest disposing of the monkey just in case it is some sort of trap set up by The Big Five, but Serenity, possibly due to her potential love for animals and kind affectionate heart, forbids them from harming him and convinces them to let him come with them, reminding them that it saved Kaiba from being attacked by Nezbitt. Whilst making his way at fast speed on the road to save Mokuba, Kaiba is stopped his former employee; the former right hand man of Kaiba's step father and later Kaiba himself, Leichter in the form of his Deck Master of which is unknown at this point. Meanwhile, Nezbitt on his motorbike with Mokuba who has mysteriously fallen asleep, is stopped by Noah, who questions Nezbitt about his reasons for kidnapping Mokuba. Noah is angry with Nezbitt for disobeying his rules - taking a body without earning the right to take it (Noah's rules state that to earn the body, The Big Five must defeat the body's former owner in a duel) - and then asks for Nezbitt to hand Mokuba over to him, planning to use Mokuba to his advantage against Kaiba. Mokuba awakens in an unfamiliar room to find out that he is with Noah. Kaiba and Leicther both begin with their duel, which Mokuba and Noah watch from a screen in their location. After choosing their virtual decks from the database, Kaiba selects his deck master, which is surprisingly not his Blue Eyes White Dragon and instead Lord Of Dragons, whose Deck master ability Kaiba plans on using to special summon his favourite monster. As Leicther is in disguise, Kaiba is unaware of the Deck Master he has taken form of. Leicther asks Kaiba if he is aware of the Deck Master he has chosen, in a rush to save his brother, Kaiba states that he doesn't know nor care what Deck Master Leicther has taken the form of, believing that he can easily win, irrespective of what the deck master in question is capable of. The duel begins. Leicther takes the first turn and begins by summoning a monster face-down in defence mode and sets two Trap Cards face down; Solemn Wishes which he plans on using to power up his Life Points by 500 extra points each turn and Imperial Order, which he lays down expecting Kaiba to attempt to destroy his Solemn Wishes trap with a Magic Card (to prevent his life points from increasing). Due to Imperial Oder's effect, whatever Magic Card Kaiba uses as an attempt to destroy Leicther's Solemn Wishes will be negated. As a bonus, Leicther will be able to prevent Kaiba from using Magic Cards throughout the duel by paying 700 life points each stand by phase to keep Imperial Order in effect. Kaiba begins by summoning Spear Dragon and ordering it to attack Leicther's face-down defence monster; due to its effect, despite his monster being in defence mode, Leicther will still take damage equal to the difference between Spear Dragon's attack points and his monster's defence points and Kaiba is then forced to switch his Spear Dragon to defence mode in exchange. Leicther's monster is revealed; it is Hiro's Shadow Scout, forcing Kaiba to draw three cards, which Leicther is allowed access to see after being drawn. In addition, Kaiba is forced to discard any magic cards he drew due to Hiro's Shadow Scout's flip effect but can add any Trap or Monster Cards to his hand. Kaiba discards the two Magic Cards he drew; Double Snare and Magic Reflector and adds the monster he drew; Cave Dragon to his hand. Kaiba concludes his turn by setting a card face down; the Crush Card trap, planning to activate it later on to destroy every monster in Leicther's hand, deck and field with 1500 attack points or more and preventing him from summoning any monsters with higher attack points for the remainder of the duel. Before making his turn Leicther activates his Solemn Wishes trap, then draws, thus, starting his turn and giving him an extra 500 life points for the card he drew. Despite Spear Dragon's defence power of 0, Leicther does not attack and instead sets a monster in defence mode and a face-down card. This confuses Kaiba, who was expecting Leicther to attack his Spear Dragon. Kaiba then begins his turn by summoning Giant Germ - a monster with 1000 attack points, weak enough for Kaiba to sacrifice in order to activate his Crush Card - he then switches his Spear Dragon to attack mode and attempts to use it to destroy Leicther's face down monster. Leicther, however, then activates his trap, Mask Of Perplexity, which equips to Kaiba, taking away his ability to see what he attacks. Kaiba, now unable to see, orders his Spear Dragon to attack, the mask is then removed from Kaiba's face, revealing the new target of Kaiba's attack is Giant Germ. Kaiba reveals to Leicther that he was actually aiming for his own monster all along, allowing him to activate his Crush Card. However, the Crush Card is then, to Kaiba's surprise, destroyed. Kaiba then realises what monster Leicther has taken the form of. Leicther then removes his disguise, revealing his Deck Master; Jinzo, a rare monster with the power to negate and destroy Trap Cards. However, in contrast to its normal effect, Jinzo's deck master ability only destroys the Trap Cards of the deck master's owner's opponent; due to this, Leicther's Trap Cards are unaffected by the ability and therefore not negated or destroyed, meaning Leicther can activate as many Trap Cards as he pleases, while Kaiba is forbidden to use his for the entire duel; thus, giving Leicther an unfair advantage. Leicther then states to Kaiba his reasonings for plotting revenge on his former boss. As Gozaburo's right hand man, Leicther was originally next in line to run KaibaCorp. Therefore, when Kaiba took over the company and the position as president, it angered Leicther as he had worked hard alongside Gozaburo for years to earn the position as president which he desired. Leicther then reminds Kaiba about one of his past birthdays, in which his stepfather, Gozaburo, gave him 10 million dollars (2% share of KaibaCorp in the Japanese version). Initially when presented with the money, Kaiba and Mokuba were amazed. However, Gozaburo then revealed that Kaiba wasn't getting the money for free. Gozaburo stated that now that Kaiba's formal Business education had ended, he wanted to test his Business skills; thus, he lent his adopted son some money as a test, in which Kaiba must spend and return at 10 times the price the following year. Gozaburo threatened to send Kaiba and Mokuba back to the orphanage should he fail to return the money at the recommend price or decline the test, leaving Kaiba with no choice but to accept. After signing the contract in agreement to the test, Gozaburo then revealed an additional regulation to the test, of which Leicther was the only one allowed to assist him. Later on, with the knowledge developed from his Business studies, Kaiba figured out a way to increase the money to 100 million dollars. He then asked Leicther to use the 10 million dollars his stepfather gave him to buy him 51% of a company on his behalf; a company that values their workers. With the money, Leicther purchased a company known for treating its employees like family. Kaiba, who now owned 51% of the company and therefore control over the company, then threatened the president to buy the company back at 10 times the price, otherwise he would shut the company down leaving the employees redundant. The president disgusted with Kaiba's cruelty, reluctantly paid the 100 million dollars to Kaiba; meaning Kaiba now had the money to pay his stepfather back, thus, passing the test. Leicther states that he was angry that Kaiba earned the money with his help and got all the credit for it, even though it was Kaiba's knowledge and business skills that earned him the money and Leicther did nothing but purchase the company on Kaiba's behalf. Kaiba stated to Leicther that due to his lack of personal ideas, Leicther could have never run the company. Leicther then reveals his plan to take over Kaiba's body after defeating him in the duel and return to the real world to run the company in Kaiba's place. The duel continues. Although Kaiba's Crush Card strategy failed due to Jinzo's deck master ability, Kaiba is able to special summon another Giant Germ from his deck, due to its special ability. Leicther takes his next turn by setting two more face-downs and receiving 500 extra life points with the card he drew from his deck during the begin of his stand by phase, due to the effect of Solemn Wishes. Kaiba then once again attempts to destroy Leicther's face-down monster with Spear Dragon. Although Leicther still loses life points, due to Spear Dragon's special ability, the flip effect of his face down monster, Cyber Jar, kicks in, destroying every monster on the field and causing both players to draw five cards and summon any Level 4 or below monster they draw. Kaiba summons Vorse Raider in attack mode and Twin-Headed Behemoth in defence mode, while Leicther summons Injection Fairy Lily. Leicther next turn begins, after drawing a card and receiving an additional 500 life points, thanks to Solemn Wishes, he activates Watch Tranquillizer, allowing him to decrease Vorse Raider's attack points. He then sacrifices 2000 life points, leaving him with only 200 left, to increase Injection Fairy Lily's attack points by 3000 until the end of the battle phase (due to her special ability). Injection Fairy Lily destroys Vorse Raider. Leicther then activates his face-down Magic Card, Sebek's Blessing, allowing him to restore his life points by the same number of life points lost by Kaiba, following the damage calculation of the attack between Injection Fairy Lily and Vorse Raider. Leicther concludes by setting another monster in defence mode. Kaiba does the same on his next turn. Leicther then activates his trap, Life Absorbing Machine to power up his life points even more each turn by increasing them by half the amount he gave up in the previous turn. His turn then begins, with a draw and 500 extra life points from Solemn Wishes. As Life Absorbing Machine has only just been activated Leicther can not use it to power up his life points until his next turn; providing he sacrifices life points on that turn. Leicther then sacrifices his face-down monster to summon Satellite Cannon. Leicther's face-down monster was Fire Princess, this could mean that Leicther was originally planning on decreasing Kaiba's life points each standby phase, following the extra life points he receives from Solemn Wishes and now, Life Absorbing Machine (due to Fire Princess' effect, the opponent loses 500 life points every time the card owner's points increase). The gang travelling via a virtual pick up truck which they found (with Joey driving), spot the rocket launch of Satellite Cannon heading into space and are shocked, wondering what it is and who launched it. Deck Masters * 'Seto Kaiba: "Lord of Dragons" * '''Leichter: "Jinzo" Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Leichter, Part 1 Turn 1: Leichter Leichter draws a monster and subsequently sets it. He then Sets two cards (one of which is "Imperial Order"). Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Spear Dragon" (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Leichter's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "Hiro's Shadow Scout" (650/500). "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Leichter (Leichter 4000 → 2600). Since "Hiro's Shadow Scout" was flipped, its Flip Effect activates, forcing Kaiba to draw three cards and reveal them and if Kaiba draws any Magic Cards through this effect, they will be discarded. The revealed cards are "Cave Dragon", "Double Snare" and "Magic Reflector", and the latter two cards are discarded. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its second effect. Kaiba Sets a card ("Crush Card"). On Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates his face-down "Solemn Wishes". Now each time Leichter draws a card, he will gain 500 Life Points. Turn 3: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2600 → 3100). Leichter then Sets a monster and Sets a card. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position (1000/100). He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks Leichter's face-down monster, but Leichter activates his face-down "Mask of Perplexity" to redirect the attack to "Giant Germ", destroying it (Kaiba 4000 → 3100). Kaiba attempts to activate his face-down "Crush Card" which will destroy every monster in Leichter's hand, field, and Deck with at least 1500 ATK, but Leichter activates the Deck Master ability of his Deck Master: "Jinzo", which negates all of Kaiba's Trap Cards. Since "Giant Germ" was destroyed in battle, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Leichter (Leichter 3100 → 2600) and allowing Kaiba to Special Summon another "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its effect. Turn 5: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2600 → 3100). He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Leichter's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "Cyber Jar" (900/900). "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Leichter (Leichter 3100 → 1700). Since "Cyber Jar" was flipped, its Flip Effect destroys every monster on the field and allows both players to pick up 5 cards from their Deck as well as allow both players to Special Summon any Level 4 or below monsters that they pick up while the other picked-up cards are added to the players' hands. Kaiba Special Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and "Twin-Headed Behemoth" (1500/1200) in Defense Position while Leichter Special Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) in Attack Position. On Kaiba's End Phase, he discards three due to exceeding the hand size limit. Turn 7: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 1700 → 2200). Leichter then activates "Watch Tranquilizer" to target "Vorse Raider" and decrease its ATK by its Level times 100. "Vorse Raider" is Level 4 ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 1500/1200). "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Vorse Raider". Leichter then activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect to pay 2000 Life Points (Leichter 2200 → 200) and increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500) during damage calculation only. "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba 3100 → 1200). Leichter then activates his face-down "Sebek's Blessing" to increase his Life Points by the same amount of Life Points Kaiba has just lost (Leichter 200 → 2100). After damage calculation, the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" expires ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400/1500). Leichter then Sets a monster. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon". His hand contains "Pot of Greed", "Polymerization", "Thunder Dragon", "Cave Dragon", "De-Fusion", "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", "The Wicked Worm Beast", and "Hyozanryu". Kaiba Sets a monster. On Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates his face-down "Life Absorbing Machine". Now during each of Leichter's Standby Phases, he will gain Life Points equal to half the total amount of Life Points he paid during his last turn. Turn 9: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2100 → 2600). On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Life Absorbing Machine" activates (Leichter 2600 → 3600). Leichter then Tributes his face-down monster ("Fire Princess") in order to Tribute Summon "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * In the original, when Kaiba is instructed to select his Deck, Kogoro Daimon (Leichter) reveals his knowledge of the God Cards, that he won't find them in their system and that they are forbidden cards. This is not mentioned in the dub. * The "Mask of Perplexity" is made all glowy in the dub. * The giant hypodermic needle "Injection Fairy Lily" is changed into a rocket in the dub. * The dart from "Watch Tranquilizer" hitting "Vorse Raider's" neck is obscured in the dub. * A closeup of Kaiba and a shot of "Injection Angel Lily" are cut from the dub, while Kaiba is thinking out his strategy. * The writing on the IOU is obscured in the US version, even though it's not readable in the Japanese. * Cut from the dub are shots of Not-Tristan with unconscious Mokuba on the motorcycle. * In the original, Nezbitt in Tristan's body knocks out Mokuba after he grabs him. This is removed from the dub. * In the Japanese version, when Kaiba summons Spear Dragon, Leichter is aware of the latter's special ability, whereas in the dub Leichter incorrectly states to Kaiba "my monster is in defence mode so my Life Points are well protected", showing he is unaware of the special ability; as Kaiba states, "Leichter didn't do his research". * In the Japanese version, during the selecting of the player's deck masters, Leichter states to Kaiba that he plans on surprising him later, thus he does not reveal that he has chosen Jinzo. However, in the dub Leichter asks Kaiba if he is aware of the deck master he has chosen and Kaiba responds stating that he doesn't know or care believing that he can win at ease regardless of Leichter's choice of deck master and what the latter in question is capable of. * In the Japanese version, the card Kaiba throws at Not-Honda is just an non-identifiable Monster Card. It's changed to a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in the dub. * In the flashback which shows Kaiba likening 100% of stocks in a company to 100 Duel Monsters cards, the cards in the dub keep changing between shots. Ring of Destruction can briefly be seen with its OCG artwork (Grenades rather than fireballs) in the first shot. * In the original, Gozaburo gives Kaiba an unspecified amount of money and instructs him to return 100 times that amount. In the dub, Kaiba is given 10 million dollars and instructed to return 10 times that amount. Mistakes * The Battle Damage Kaiba's "Spear Dragon" inflicts to Leichter's "Cyber Jar" is 1400, which is 400 more than it should be, making the math incorrect as their point difference is 1000 (although Leichter's extra loss of life points could have been on account of Giant Germ's ability following it being destroyed - implying that in the anime the effect applies to any means of destroy regardless of in battle or not, as opposed to the TCG/OCG which state the affect only applies if its by battle - but that would still leave the math incorrect by 100 points). * Kaiba throws a card at Nesbitt during their brief scuffle. Since Kaiba hadn't dueled and selected a deck at that point, he shouldn't have had any cards in his possession. * During the flashback, Kaiba's collection includes two pieces of Exodia and a copy of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. While it isn't impossible for Kaiba to own these cards as a child, it seems unlikely. Trivia * Leichter is the second member of the Big Five to assume the form of a monster used by a Main Character. In this case, "Jinzo" is used by Joey. Coincidentally, the first was Johnson, who Dueled Joey as "Judge Man," which Kaiba uses. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes